


Last Page

by em0rion



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Man this really is just all angst huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em0rion/pseuds/em0rion
Summary: A conversation about death and moving on, with (Y/N) and Gerard.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Last Page

**Author's Note:**

> this was intended to be a male reader but theres very little pronouns usage so like. Feel free to just change it up.

*click, a door creaking open and then shutting*

[(Y/N)]

Can I see him?

[JON] 

Excuse me? Who are you- how did you get in here?

[(Y/N)]

Gerry- er, Gerard. Can I see him?

[JON] 

How do you know him?

[(Y/N)]

He's- he _was-_.... my boyfriend.

[JON] 

Boyfriend? He... hasn't mentioned you.

[(Y/N)]

I don't suppose that's something you bring up casually, hm? 'Oh, archivist, I know I'm trapped in a book for possibly eternity being used by two monsters as they attempt to hunt down other monsters, but please tell the love of my life I miss him so.' *soft laugh* He was never one for theatrics.

[JON]

*nervous laugh* I suppose not. May I know your name?

[(Y/N)]

(Y/N). 

[JON]

A pleasure to make your acquaintance, (Y/N).

[(Y/N)]

Charmed. Now, are you going to let me talk to him or should I wait for your secret admirer to bring you yet another cup of tea?

[JON] 

My secret-

*two quick knocks interrupt Jon, and in walks Martin*

[MARTIN] 

I figured it's been a bit since I- oh, sorry! I didn't know you had... company.

[JON] 

It's fine, Martin. I was just leaving. 

[MARTIN]

Oh? Well, if you're sure-

[JON] 

Come along, Martin.

*sounds of moving occupy the room, Jon speaks in a hushed tone*

You have an hour. I'm afraid I can't give you more time than that. 

[(Y/N)]

Thank you, Jon. I appreciate it. 

*deep breath* well, here goes nothing. 

His consciousness faded in and out like the tide. He tried to refuse their drugs, though for what purpose even he could not have said. Perhaps he was simply trying to push away the smell of disinfectant and grief that rose from his hospital bed. She was there sometimes, the one he had followed around the world. There was almost sadness in her eyes. He felt himself begin to slip, the icy certainty of what was happening seeping through his flesh, and as he fell away for the final time, he felt that all-consuming fear. And his only thought was to cry out for his mother. But with the last vestige of his stubborn will, he refused. She would not claim his last moment. He was silent.

And so Gerard Keay ended.

[GERRY]

(Y/N)?

[(Y/N)]

Ger. God, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice.

[GERRY] 

I should say the same for you. *soft laugh* You look tired.

[(Y/N)]

I am. These past couple years have been… tough, to say the least. Knowing you were with them but I couldn't do anything to stop it… *shaky* I'm so sorry.

[GERRY]

Hey, it's okay. You're here now. We have time, don't we?

[(Y/N)]

Yes, I suppose that's true.

[GERRY] 

I missed you. Never stopped thinking about you.

[(Y/N)]

I bet. You always were sappy. 

[GERRY]

Hey, I'm not sappy! I'm just lonely after dying. The afterlife isn't fun, especially when people dog ear your own personal hell.

[(Y/N)]

*laughing* I'll tell Jon to switch to bookmarks. 

*clearing his throat* In all seriousness, how do you feel? Being… in there.

[GERRY]

Not good. Quite bad. It's… like a purgatory, stuck with only your thoughts. It's gotten a bit better since I've been away from the whole book. Though burning a couple degrees colder is still burning.

[(Y/N)]

Ever the poet. You asked him already, haven't you?

[GERRY]

Yes, I hope you'll understand.

[(Y/N)]

I understand, but that doesn't mean I like it. I… don't want to lose you, not again. But I don't want you to suffer, either.

[GERRY]

I know. But, hey, at least this way I'll go out doing something I love. Sticking it to the entities.

[(Y/N)]

*laughing* Of course, the tumor was only you warming up.

[GERRY] 

Uh, yeah. About that…

[(Y/N)]

Why didn't you get help? Told me or Gertrude? We could have _helped_ , Gerry.

[GERRY] 

It wasn't your problem to deal with.

[(Y/N)] 

Not my problem? Gerry, you are the only man I've ever loved, and probably the last one too. The fact that you would throw away your life like that-

[GERRY]

I get it. I… was an idiot. I should have gotten help, but there's nothing I can do now. I'm here, at least partially. I'll help Jon stop the unknowing and then I'll…

[(Y/N)]

Move on?

[GERRY]

Yeah. I'll move on. And then, someday, you'll meet me there. It better be a long while before you do, by the way, or I'll kill you again.

[(Y/N)]

Believe me, I don't plan on dying anytime soon.

[GERRY]

Good. 

*a beat of silence overtakes the two*

You're allowed to move on, by the way. I want you to be happy.

[(Y/N)] 

Didn't I just get done telling you that you're the only person I'll ever love?

[GERRY]

*a soft laugh* Yes, yes you did. What I'm saying is, if you ever meet someone who makes you feel the way I did… it's okay. 

[(Y/N)]

I… but I don't want to. I don't want to move on from you. I can't forget you.

[GERRY]

You won't. I know you won't. This doesn't mean goodbye, it's a farewell for now.

[(Y/N)]

*sniffling* That's cheesy, you're cheesy.

[GERRY] 

I know.

[(Y/N)]

This is harder than the first time. Way harder. 

[GERRY]

Well, it's not everyday the dead talk back, is it?

[(Y/N)]

I suppose not.

[GERRY]

Take a seat, love. You're shaking. 

*sounds of a chair moving, and a deep yet shaky breath from (Y/N)*

[(Y/N)]

I'm sorry. I just didn't expect all of this, even though I Knew.

[GERRY]

Knowing isn't everything. Your emotions aren't something you can ever just _know_. Believe me, I've tried.

[(Y/N)]

I've been thinking about when we met. Those books are good for one thing, eh? They brought us together. 

[GERRY]

And tore us apart, it seems. 

[(Y/N)]

Always a bad side to every coin.

[GERRY] 

That there is. 

Did she tell you what happened?

[(Y/N)]

She just said she took care of you. Made sure you could continue your work.

[GERRY] 

I guess she succeeded in that regard. I indeed am able to continue my work. As long as it doesn't include actually touching anything, it seems. Being ghostly is one of the few good things that's come out of this. I'm a regular Casper!

[(Y/N)]

Don't you have to be friendly to be Casper?

[GERRY]

*playful gasp* Are you saying I'm not friendly? 

[(Y/N)]

Need I remind you of the Leitner rant?

[GERRY]

Point taken.

*sigh*

I suppose they'll be coming back soon, hm?

[(Y/N)]

It seems that way. I just wish we had more _time_. 

[GERRY]

I know. But remember, not an ending.

[(Y/N)] 

Just another beginning. 

[GERRY]

Hey, you're starting to catch on!

[(Y/N)]

Shut it, 20 eyes.

[GERRY]

There's the (Y/N) I know and love. You keep up that joking attitude. A sense of humour-

[(Y/N)]

Is better than a sense of dread. I know, love. You've told me this so many times before.

[GERRY] 

I'm just making sure I drill it into that pretty little skull of yours before I go.

[(Y/N)]

It's already up there, along with all of your other weird sayings you've forced me to remember. 

[GERRY]

You love them.

[(Y/N)]

You know it. I love you.

[GERRY]

I love you, too. Remember everything I've told you, okay? It's okay to feel things. Don't keep it bottled up.

[(Y/N)]

I… won't. I'll see you later?

[GERRY]

Til next time.

[(Y/N)]

I dismiss you.

*static, and a deep sigh*

Come in, boys. 

*the door creaks open*

[MARTIN] 

How did you-?

[JON] 

It's better not to question it at this point. Did you…

[(Y/N)]

I said goodbye, if that's what you're asking. It's… more than I got last time.

[JON] 

Right. I'm glad to be of some service. 

[(Y/N)]

Don't fuck this up, Jon. Here, take this.

[JON]

What- is this?

[(Y/N)]

My card. Gerry's not the only one with information. 

[JON] 

I see.

[(Y/N)]

Goodnight, gentlemen. 

*sounds of shuffling as he gathers up his stuff*

I need a drink.

*click*


End file.
